rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Canon
Sitemap 'Canon' : See also : MMORPG_Lore --- --- --- --- --- In Fiction, 'canon' is the material accepted as officially part of the story in the individual universe of that story. Unfortunately later works in the same fictional 'universe' can directly contradict earlier 'Canon' (particularly when part of primary narrations, instead of mentions in dialog/thoughts of characters which might potentially be interpretation/opinion and NOT fact). This can lead to questions of that new material Who authoritatively is allowed this acceptance is also a matter of opinion (as in the case of sloppy later works by the same author). Contradictions might be resolved by further explanation, or when being fundamental 'facts', simply cannot be explained. --- --- --- Canon (None Should be Loose) ''' : The Novel (BioShock: Rapture) is to be taken as Canon as much as BS2 and Minervas Den and Multiplayer compatible details as far as name/places/events/characters/plots which are useful MMORPG material. All would be cohesively fit together to work logically (more than a little extra details added to explain/resolve discrepancies where possible, leaning on the vagueness of whats been previously supplied in-game, handling the hearsay/biased opinion and possible errors in the "proofs" to allow integrating them into the whole). Even a number of bits from BaSx can add some nice Assets -- but much there can (WHEN NEEDED) be EASILY ditched/discarded/ignored as only being details from 'a separate universe' or some crazy persons delusions, WHEN it contradicts previous Rapture, or is simply too NON-science (ie- the 'Air Grabber' stuff is utter crap) to be outside the sci-fi theme of the MMORPG's Rapture. --- --- --- '''Canon for the MMORPG : What is to be taken as "Canon" for the MMORPG ? * Content which is SEEN IN the actual PLAYED Rapture (BS1/BS2) games is a Primary Canon. Audio Diaries heard in those games is to be taken with '' 'a grain of salt' '' as they often are vague and biased from the point of view of the recorder (which the writers used to push a deceptive story to facilitate their 'plot twist' in BS1 and continued with in BS2). * Minervas Den DLC because of its rushed nature is Secondary (some contradictions might be resolved). Burial at Sea has much Infinite BS distortions and fantasy-pollution that can be discarded (plausible details can be "garbage recycled" if useful) * Web-based promotional content is Tertiary - Used where it adds something worthy to the story without stretching plausibility. Nothing from the Columbia side of any stories is relevant. * Assets included in the original game data (on the CD/Files) but not used in the game is NOT properly 'Canon' (though may still be tapped into for useful details). Things possibly intended but NOT/NEVER delivered IN-GAME ARE NOT CANON. * Interviews (including those long after the game came out) of developers talking about what the games were MEANT to be (but wasn't shown) might be tapped for ideas, but is NOT Canon. * Levine's comment that Burial at Sea's Rapture was 'Prime' is retroactive Fantasy-linked Columbia Bullshit (The whole intrusion into Rapture isn't even consistent with 'How things work' in Infinite BS - which wasn't consistent within itself. Rapture is a Sci-Fi setting, so needs to use consistent universe rules.) Because this BioShock MMORPG works on logic and non-fantasy, lower priority contradictory content will be arbitrarily discarded (or adjusted to better fit). Some interesting legacy material might be employed and explained as the product of ADAM caused insanity. --- Various Canon REPAIR So HAD BS2 Showed Delta and Little Eleanor Walking About TOO Early ?? Was that on New Years 1958->1959 ? *OR* was it actually sometime later ? There is good reason to assume this : * The BS2 game's scenes being Vague can help when it is desirable not to trash the BS1 Canon. * Any-old later party Would DO, instead of it being during the 1958-59 New Years Eve party. This seeming discrepancy/problem could be explained away : as it makes so much MORE COMPLETE sense for it to have taken place AFTER the City's Terrorist Disruption (so-called 'Civil War') started, and when corpses started piling up for an "Gatherers" to have a reason to exist (and then even somewhat after that when the "Protectors" were being created/developed to protect THEM). * Rich people still "Eat Drink and Be Merry for Tomorrow We Shall Die" partying in the midst of Rapture coming apart - THAT is not so unlikely at any point. The MMORPG can have lots of Flashbacks clarifying such things. * The vision/viewpoint you see as 'evidence' is that from inside Delta's faceplate. But Little Details kinda get mixed up when you have a head full of ADAM-dementia. For all we know an Alpha BD would just see "Nineteen Fifty COW" --- for all it matters in its mind. --- --- --- Adjusting Canon (Will HAVE to be Done) : Many things in the Lore/Canon shown in the games are contradictory or are illogical, and the MMORPG requires a cohesive/consistent storyline to correct/elaborate. So in Patching the master storyline for the MMORPG, care would be made to minimize other connected events while 'Patching' the details. Example : If BS2 having Delta a 'Protector' to Eleanor - apparently in 1958 (as the introductory cutscene seems to shows), is in conflict with having Protectors or Gatherers that early, BEFORE Kashmir even happened (with no real reason to have them yet exist), then things could be adjusted : That Party you see IS NOT for New Years 1958->1959, but many months afterwards (like 6+ months) when the Killings/Violence in the city (and the resulting many corpses) might warrant having deployed Gatherers, and then when those were constantly attacked, having Protectors start to be deployed (where Delta could be one of the first). Minor Details can be explained/adjusted, while Major Illogic (being a Deal-breaker) is ELIMINATED. * Also See Protectors_Too_Soon Time(line) Positioning is the issue, NOT the events - A problem they really screwed up with in the BaS storyline/details, such that much of that (having less rank Canon priority) needs to be subject to 'fixing', to clear up the Flotilla of Story Conflicts. We do have an easy-out there in Fantasy driven/multiverse Infinite-land DLC : That it simply WASN'T the same dimension (and DID NOT NEED TO BE), despite that 'Its Prime' tweet from ole Ken -- who might have been on-something for all we know at the time (or needed to make believe he was relevant cuz he was looking for a new job). "It was ALL A DREAM" can be invoked if we need to 'Go Nuclear' (I've suggested this for the coming BS3). So having that event 6+ months AFTER the Kashmir Massacre -- when the City's violence/death escalated drastically, and THEN there was a need for more ADAM] for Citizen's self-protection/addiction, and sufficient time for the Protector to NEED to be developed. That would change things gamewise only in a minor way. (Otherwise, Why so drippy already?? and Andrew Ryan was probably constantly on the TV by that point organizing the citizens defense, etc ...). As to minor details, like claims that Delta walked in on the festivities at the New Years Kashmir, which now some people think HAS to be next to the Adonis Resort (because of an advertisement sign being seen ??) Consider we saw big Fleet Hall signs everywhere we went, so it is not to hard to make what appeared there (to some) just an advertisement, instead of Delta/Little Eleanor "Being Right There" in Kashmir just before the bombs went off). Now, adjusted to be NO LONGER THAT same occasion, it also does NOT have to be the same Kashmir Restaurant Location - that party, seen briefly, could be then IN the Ballroom Facilities AT the Adonis Resort at a later date. (Fancy Masks ? Why not ? The lowliest Splicers wear them, as we've seen later, so perverse Rich people could be now wearing Masks at THEIR party ...). The Significant Things (historic events, storywise) in that scene are the Delta/Eleanor/Sofia involvement in Delta's Death, which really makes no difference IF it all happened somewhat later. Rich people likely still continued to throw big parties, even when Rapture is in chaos (( '' Masque of the Red Death -- Poe '' )). ---- ---- ---- ' How Dare I Even Think to Change the Canon ?? ' The MMORPG would be a FURTHER Game, and they have already changed (broke) and twisted the Canon in their game sequence, so why CAN THIS BE A PROBLEM ??? (Especially if it creatively expands it and Corrects those conflicting issues already existing in those previous games...) The problematic bits of Infinite BS and BaSx content can simply be flushed away as 'It was only a Dream' some Rapture Splicer had. --- --- --- Wishy Washy Plotz (BaSx) - Infinite BS, and Beyond... : Having crutches like : Time Travel, Cross-Dimensional Meddling, Do-Overs, Infinite Alternate Universes, makes it rather bothersome for the Player to distinguish anything that should matter in the story. It is all soupy-quicksand that can be changed and changed-completely again at the writer(s) whim. It is a distraction because of its weirdness to the Player, who has trouble relating to it. It detracts from appreciation of any other story element. 'Same' by definition doesn't exist between multiverses - each one is different (many hugely so). When infinite universes 'branch off' every sub-femto-second, each one then is on a different trajectory. They are NOT 'the same' (and the 'Butterfly Effect' will see to accelerating massive change accumulating with the tiniest difference). All this crap with of a Rapture setting with recycled Vigor names, and whole warped Canon changed sections about Atlas/Suchong, and all the other newly introduced Columbia-type stuff, it simply shows this is NOT the same Rapture. By the Infinite BS world's faux-science system (the system the writers say it works under), there is no real reason that it should be the same (that's actually fundamental to the Infinite BS story). Ken Levine (Mr 'its prime') can say anything he wants, the money is in the bank, and it matters not that these weird addon stories don't make any more sense. His declaring 'Prime' actually doesn't make any sense in the fantasy quantum multiverse system employed in BS Infinite and which has now tainting Rapture. Booker and Elizabeth switched between at least 3 (4?) different 'dimensions' (alternate universes in BS Infinite ) -- so which one of THEM is this 'Prime' Ken ??? Its some Rapture, but not OUR Rapture. -- What exactly is 'Canon' when there are infinite universes with every possible possibility existing ?? We don't even know what happened to Jack beyond that limited scene in the 'Evil Ending' (did he die within a few days of a childhood disease, or marines on the sub machine-gunned him and all the Splicers, or they simply left and he went back to Rapture -- SLBM Missile subs don't investigate plane crashes in most logical universes - so no nukes for Jack anyway). An awful lot of Little Sisters 'bit the dust' one way or another, so we really can't say what would have happened to 'Sally' (Jack killed her and ate her Slug -- that's a pretty good likelihood). Nothing in Quantum Physics gives anyone an ability 'seeing the future', so Elizabeth is just delusional. --- --- --- 'Canon and Lore - The Rapture Universe : ' With the Player Created Assets integral to the MMORPG, someone will have to be the 'authority' to make decisions about shaping additions to the 'Rapture Universe' and whether submissions for plot elaborations 'fit'. Original developers like Ken Levine and the other designers probably won't want the job (except for some (paid) consultation about 'big decisions') and would delegate the job to others. In the hierarchy, non-paid advisers (the Player Collaboration) would have to exist to do alot of the 'grunt work' (to match the business model's needs). Publishing and sticking with extensive definitive guidelines can short-circuit alot of repetitive 'dumb questions'. Having early 'open community' commentary (collaborative vetting) tasked to find glitches/invalid submissions, would greatly lessen having to refer decisions to company-paid 'authority' (as well as stop the player authors from wasting their time on something that would be rejected). --- --- --- --- --- . .